Inesperado
by Sabaku no Hanna
Summary: As melhores coisas da nossa vida ocorrem de formas inesperadas. GaaSaku


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Aquele era de longe o dia mais feliz de sua vida, mal podia acreditar na imagem que via refletida no espelho... Uma noiva, ela era uma noiva e poderia dizer sem falsa modéstia que estava lindíssima./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Sua grande amiga Ino terminava de arrumar seus cabelos, agora novamente longos, enquanto ela divagava sobre o quanto sua vida havia mudado no último ano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Só de pensar que há doze meses ela acreditou que jamais se casaria somente porque recebeu a notícia de que Sasuke havia contraído matrimônio e decidido viver no país do Som. Em um primeiro instante ficou estática, sem saber como reagir, mas em pouco tempo percebeu que estava feliz pelo companheiro de time ter enfim seguido com sua vida e decidido buscar a felicidade e foi nesse momento que se deu por conta que amava muito Sasuke, mas nada que diferisse do amor que sentia por Naruto ou Sai, era simplesmente fraternal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Ela ficou feliz com a felicidade dele, mas fazer as pessoas ao seu redor entenderem isso foi um problema, até mesmo seus amigos mais próximos acreditavam que ela estava mascarando o sofrimento e apenas fingia estar bem, tanto que apenas um mês depois de receber a notícia do casamento do moreno Naruto, usando de sua recém-adquirida autoridade de Hokage, a enviou a Suna numa missão. E Kami sabe o quanto ela hoje é grata ao loiro, já não tão hiperativo, por isso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Logo que chegou a Suna foi recepcionada pelo próprio Kazekage e precisava reconhecer que a aparência do líder da areia lhe chamou a atenção de imediato, Gaara sempre foi um rapaz bonito, mas havia se tornado um homem simplesmente maravilhoso, ficou ainda mais impressionada com a educação e gentileza com que ele a tratou, chegando mesmo a oferecer sua casa para a estadia dela. E essa foi a primeira emoção que o Sabaku causou nela... Admiração./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"A missão dela consistia em organizar o hospital e treinar novos médicos e com o tamanho da fama que ela adquiriu no mundo ninja a população a tratava com todo carinho possível, o que tornou fácil e rápida a adaptação ao novo país./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"A convivência com Gaara também era pacífica, descobriu que ele era um líder incrível, daqueles que buscava sempre o melhor para o seu povo e então veio um novo sentimento... Respeito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Aos poucos eles foram se tornando mais próximos, ao ponto dela se tornar a médica particular dele, já que o Kage não permitia a mais ninguém o tratar ou examinar, e quando ela o ajudou com seu problema com insônia, veio a amizade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Passaram a almoçar sempre juntos e logo os comentários começaram a circular pela vila de que algo a mais acontecia entre eles e bem eles não estavam de todo errados. Ela foi se dando conta que aos poucos eles passaram a buscar motivos cada vez mais motivos para estarem juntos e que toques acidentais passaram a ocorrer cada vez com maior constância, até que eles deixaram de ser acidentais e se tornaram espontâneos, quase necessitados. Tanto que quatro meses depois de sua chegada, quando Naruto requisitou sua volta, ele se despediu dela com um leve beijo em seus lábios. E ela partiu prometendo a ele e a ela mesma que voltaria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Konoha estava com uma séria epidemia e ela levou três longos meses para estabilizar tudo, durante esse tempo eles puderam se comunicar apenas por cartas e foram muitas, Gaara parecia se expressar com maior facilidade por escrito do que pessoalmente e ela tirou proveito disso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Tão logo ela informou que estava tudo sobre controle na vila da folha, Naruto recebeu uma carta onde o Kazekage solicitava o imediato retorno de sua "noiva" a vila da Areia. E ela retornou a Suna, tão logo conseguiu assimilar o pedido intrínseco e explicar a situação ao amigo loiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Foi recepcionada com um beijo bem mais saudoso e caloroso do que o que recebeu na partida. A partir daquele momento não esconderam mais o quão apaixonados estavam um pelo outro, mesmo Gaara sendo tão comedido com suas ações foi flagrado em várias situações que poderiam ser descritas como românticas ou fofas. Não demorou muito para o Conselho de Suna exigir um casamento, o que foi prontamente atendido pelo Kage e sua noiva./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"E finalmente chegou o dia que ela passaria a ser Sabaku no Sakura, a esposa de Gaara. Percebeu que Ino havia concluído o trabalho e se mirou mais uma vez no espelho antes de se preparar para encontrar o noivo no altar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Esperou muito nervosa enquanto os casais de padrinhos entrevam e tomavam seus lugares. Sai e Ino, Naruto e Hinata, Shikamaru e Temari e Kankuro e Matsuri foram os escolhidos, Kakashi a acompanhou até o altar, mas ela pouco se lembra de como chegou lá ou do decorrer da cerimônia, já que seus olhos não abandonaram nunca os de Gaara e foi ali, dentro dos olhos dele, no dia do casamento, que inesperadamente ele descobriu um novo sentimento... Amor./p 


End file.
